staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2007
Logo TVP1 od 2003 do dziś.jpg 05:25 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 05:30 Na planie "Opowieści z życia lwów"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - wydanie świąteczne - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Na górze i na dole - Boże Narodzenie ; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 08:35 Budzik - Wigilia 09:00 Strażak Sam - Ostry mróz; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:10 Pettson i Findus - Choinkowi goście; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:25 Wieczór Trzeciego Króla; baśń kraj prod.Polska (2003) 10:00 Gwiezdny chłopak - txt - str.777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1997) 11:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Na naszym wigilijnym stole 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:25 Kiedy pierwsza gwiazda błyśnie...; koncert 12:55 Plebania - odc. 983; telenowela TVP 13:20 Klan - odc. 1372; telenowela TVP 13:40 Bernard i Dżinn; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Król Dawid - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpres 17:15 Klan - odc. 1373 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 17:40 Plebania - odc. 984; telenowela TVP 18:05 Kolędy świata; koncert 18:55 Wieczorynka - O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:54 Pogoda 19:55 Orędzie wigilijne Prymasa Polski - ks. kard. Józefa Glempa 20:05 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa - txt - str.777; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:25 Skradzione święta; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 23:50 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie 01:35 Zabójczy wdzięk; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 03:00 Isadora; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1968) 05:30 Był taki dzień - 24 grudnia; felieton 05:35 Zakończenie programu Logo-2.jpg 05:45 Statek miłości odc. 209/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:35 Statek miłości odc. 210/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Reniferek; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2005) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 80 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:25 11:05 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 11:10 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:30 Najwspanialsze drzewko świata; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:20 Ucieczka na Niedźwiedzią Górę; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 13:50 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:25 Złotopolscy odc.909 - Zgoda; telenowela TVP 14:50 Kolędowanie z Krawczykiem 15:15 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe odc.312 - Wizyta teściowej; serial TVP 16:05 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 16:15 Księżniczka na lodzie; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:50 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Kolęda u Prezydenta 19:05 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 19:10 Do Betlejem - Wieczór Kolęd z Przyjaciółmi Zaczarowanej Piosenki 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 546; serial TVP 20:45 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 304 20:50 Zatańcz ze mną; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:40 Panorama 23:00 Pogoda 23:02 Sport Telegram 23:05 Adwokat; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:55 Podstęp; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 02:25 Kolęda z wysokości (koncert świąteczny) 03:10 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 03:15 Zakończenie programu 120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 04:45 Music Spot 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Adam i Ewa (16) 07:30 TV Market 07:45 Wielka wygrana 09:00 Miasteczko Halloween - film animowany, USA 1993 10:30 Annie - film familijny, USA 1999 12:15 Gwiazdkowa zguba - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2004 14:05 Opowieści biblijne: Salomon (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, Czechy/Francja/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1997 15:50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16:15 Magiczne święta - film familijny, Kanada/USA 1985 17:45 Kolędowanie z Polsatem 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Epoka lodowcowa - film animowany, USA 2002 21:00 MEGAHIT: Szklana pułapka - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 23:45 Family Man - komedia, USA 2000 02:10 Dzwony piekielne - thriller, USA 2003 03:30 Nocne randki 04:40 Zakończenie programu Logo-19.png 05:05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:25 Telesklep 06:20 Wykręć numer - program interaktywny 08:00 Nigella ucztuje - program kulinarny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11:35 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:05 Fabryka gry - program interaktywny 14:10 Hela w opałach 3 (40): Święta, święta - serial komediowy 14:40 Detektywi - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 15:10 Marina (78/169) - telenowela 16:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:10 Jack Frost - film familijny, USA 1998 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 Dwa tygodnie na miłość - komedia, USA 2002 21:55 Szymon Majewski Show: Wigilia u Ąckiego - wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Depresja gangstera - komedia, USA 1999 00:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 02:05 Nic straconego TV4.png 05.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.05 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 09.30 Zbuntowani (44) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, wyk. Dulce Maria, Anahi, Alfonso Herrera 10.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki: Drzwi atomowego grobowca/Rodeo - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 11.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 11.55 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 12.50 Mała czarna - talk show 13.50 Zakochane gwiazdy (1): Brad i Angelina - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.30 Piotruś Pan i piraci (65) - serial animowany, USA 16.00 Skrzydła (21) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Tim Daly 16.30 Zbuntowani (45) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki: NASA/Skoki spadochronowe - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 19.05 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 20.00 Edward Nożycoręki - baśń filmowa, USA 1990 22.05 Passionada - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002, reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Jason lsaacs, Sofia Milos, Emmy Rossum, Theresa Russell 00.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.50 Czułe dranie - program rozr. 01.40 Muzyczne listy - muz. 02.35 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 03.05 Mała czarna - talk show 03.50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 04.35 Automobilzm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Swiata 05.20 Sztukateria 05.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 '02 - '08.jpg 06.00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 06.30 TeIeskIep 07.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 08.00 Ryzykanci (5/12) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk.Tim Daly 08.55 Gorzka zemsta (134) - telenowela, Kolumbia, reż. Rodrigo Triana 09.50 Książę Egiptu - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Brenda Chapman 11.30 Karmazynowy Pirat - film przygodowy, USA 1952 13.25 Gorzka zemsta (135) - telenowela, Kolumbia, reż. Rodrigo Triana 14.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozr. 15.20 Przyjaciele (7/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 15.50 Pomoc domowa (80/145) - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Powrót renifera - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2001 18.05 Detektyw Monk (4/16) - serial kryminalny, USA 19.05 PrzyjacIele (8/24) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Pomoc domowa (81/145) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Randy Bennet, wyk.. Fran Drescher 20.10 Klejnoty (1) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Annette O'Toole, Anthony Andrews 22.40 Parszywa dwnastka 2 - Następna misja - film wojenny, USA 1985, reż. Andrew V. McLaglen 00.30 Kuli Zdobywca - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż.John Nicolella 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info.png 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25; Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53; 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:16, 06:46, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Marcin Brzóska 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda; STEREO 10:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:04 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:56 Pogoda; STEREO 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:55 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:56 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:27 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:07 Raport z Polski - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Marcin Brzóska 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:43 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Słyszę z nieba; koncert; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:50 Pogoda; STEREO 17:53 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Marcin Brzóska 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Anioł pasterzom; koncert; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Marcin Brzóska 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Przybieżeli kolędnicy; koncert; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Przybieżeli kolędnicy; koncert; STEREO 21:02 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:43 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Jezusa narodzonego; koncert; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:27 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Przybieżeli do Betlejem; koncert; STEREO 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 22:57 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - ks. Marcin Brzóska 24.12.; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:01 Przybieżeli kolędnicy - Lulajże Jezuniu; koncert; STEREO 23:07 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie (Les vitrines de Noel (ang. Windows of Christmas)) kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela i Matki Wniebowziętej z Przemyśla; STEREO 01:30 Serwis info; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 02:28 Zakończenie dnia TVP_Polonia.png 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - wydanie świąteczne - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Zygzaki - Zygzakowa gwiazdka; program dla dzieci 08:40 Na skraju Europy; reportaż 09:05 Szkoda gadać - odc. 16; program rozrywkowy 09:30 Gwiazdy na święta - Andrzej Mularczyk i Ilona Kuśmierska 09:40 Kłusownik - odc. 1; serial kraj prod.Polska (1980) 10:40 Na paryskim bruku; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 11:30 Plebania - odc. 980; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1362; telenowela TVP 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:45 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 524; serial TVP 14:00 Gwiazdy na święta - Andrzej Maleszka i Hanna Śleszyńska 14:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13; serial sensacyjny TVP 14:55 Gwiazdy na święta - Jan Machulski i Robert Jarociński 15:00 Spełnić choć jedno marzenie; koncert 15:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Przedświąteczne szaleństwo; reportaż 15:55 Na skraju Europy; reportaż 16:25 Wieczór Trzeciego Króla; baśń kraj prod.Polska (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Wieczór kolęd i kluski z makiem; widowisko 17:55 Królewski karp; film dokumentalny 18:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:30 Gwiazdy na święta - Andrzej Mularczyk, Ilona Kuśmierska i Anna Dymna cz. II 18:35 Plebania - odc. 980; telenowela TVP 19:00 Dobranocka - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:54 Pogoda 19:55 Orędzie wigilijne Prymasa Polski - ks. kard. Józefa Glempa 20:05 Klan - odc. 1362; telenowela TVP 20:30 Kolędy z Karolina 20:45 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 21:05 Sami swoi; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967) 22:30 Do Betlejem - Wieczór Kolęd z Przyjaciółmi Zaczarowanej Piosenki 23:15 Gwiazdy na święta - Andrzej Mularczyk i Ilona Kuśmierska 23:25 Plebania - odc. 980; telenowela TVP 23:50 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie 01:35 Dobranocka za oceanem - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany 02:05 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:27 Orędzie wigilijne Prymasa Polski - ks. kard. Józefa Glempa 02:35 Klan - odc. 1362; telenowela TVP 03:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 03:10 Sami swoi; komedia 04:35 Wieczór kolęd i kluski z makiem; widowisko 05:20 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 05:45 Do Betlejem - Wieczór Kolęd z Przyjaciółmi Zaczarowanej Piosenki 06:30 Gwiazdy na święta - Andrzej Maleszka i Hanna Śleszyńska 06:45 Zakończenie dnia Tele5_logo.jpg 06:35 Straż graniczna (odc. 5) serial / dokumentalny od 12 lat 07:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (odc. 24) serial / animowany 07:20 Stellina (odc. 44) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 08:05 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 08:15 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 15) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 09:05 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki program / sportowy 09:25 Akwanauci serial / dokumentalny od 7 lat 09:55 Buon Appetito! program / kulinarny 10:25 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 10:30 Telezakupy program / Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 25) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 13:50 Stellina (odc. 45) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 14:40 Werdykt program / inne 15:10 Andromeda (odc. 38) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (odc. 16) serial / przygodowy od 12 lat 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (odc. 26) serial / telenowela od 12 lat 18:05 Buon Appetito Extra! program / kulinarny 18:15 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 18:25 Straż graniczna (odc. 6) serial / dokumentalny od 12 lat 18:55 Andromeda (odc. 39) serial / science-fiction od 12 lat 19:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 20:00 Ktoś nad tobą czuwa polecamy film / kryminalny od 16 lat 21:55 Prognoza pogody program / pogoda 22:00 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mulatka (odc. 6) relacja / inne 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (odc. 21) serial / obyczajowy od 16 lat 00:10 Na progu nieba film / melodramat od 16 lat 02:00 Rybia nocka program / inne TVP_KULTURA-logo-165549B8BD.png 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Książę sezonu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Witold Orzechowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Misja Arktyka - Władca Arktyki; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Caroline Underwood; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Oratorium na Boże Narodzenie; koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Pod jednym dachem; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); reż.:Jan Hřebejk; wyk.:Ondrej Brousek, Sylvie Koblizkova, Kristyna Novakova, Michael Beran, Jiří Krejčík, Eva Holubová, Marek Morvai, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Filmy Nasfetera - Koledzy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1956); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Filmy Nasfetera - Mój stary; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1962); wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Krystyna Łubieńska, Tadeusz Wiśniewski, Tadeusz Bartosik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Święta cisza - kolędy gra Włodek Pawlik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Święta z dymkiem - komiks; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bobek, czyli 11 wcieleń Bogumiła Kobieli; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Święta z dymkiem - komiks; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Korzenie Europy - Róg alpejski; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2006); reż.:Stefan Schwietert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Święta z dymkiem - komiks; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Bajkonurrr na święta, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Święta z dymkiem - komiks; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Nigdzie w Afryce kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); reż.:Caroline Link; wyk.:Merab Ninidze, Juliane Kohler, Matthias Habich, Gabrielle Odinis, Lea Kurka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Przewodnik 22:50 Belle epoque; film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Portugalia (1993); reż.:Fernando Trueba; wyk.:Jorge Sanz, Fernando Gomez, Maribel Verdu, Penelope Cruz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Święta z dymkiem - komiks; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Koncert kolęd w opracowaniu Witolda Lutosławskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Kino nocne - Wszystko albo nic; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); reż.:Mike Leigh; wyk.:Timothy Spall, Lesley Manville, Alison Garland, James Corden; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Kolędy Kaszubskie; spektakl muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie programu SK_TVPHIST.png 10:00 Notacje - Konferencja - Realizm i idealizm w polskiej myśli politycznej - dwa bieguny patriotyzmu? (3); program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Twierdza Jasna Góra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Po co nam to było - Na trzepaku PRL - u; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 11; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Siła bezsilnych - Taśmy, świadkowie, historia - Wolny Zjazd; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kontrowersje - Spóźniony koniec wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Historie Normana Daviesa - odc. 1; wywiad; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Dzieje Polaków - Ojciec Polskiej Złotówki - Grabski; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Wojna o Milenium; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Historie Normana Daviesa - odc. 2; wywiad; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Konferencja - Realizm i idealizm w polskiej myśli politycznej - dwa bieguny patriotyzmu? (4); program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP_Sport_2006.svg.png 07:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 08:05 Złote transmisje - Wembley 1973; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy piłkarze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Copa Libertadores - Boca Juniors - Gremio kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 11:50 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Copa Libertadores - Gremio - Boca Juniors kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 14:10 Sportowe wydarzenia tygodnia; STEREO 14:40 Piękno i wdzięk - ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 (pary sportowe) 15:40 Piękno i wdzięk - Jeździecki PŚ - Sygnity Toyota World Cup 2007; reportaż; STEREO 17:00 Z archiwum TVP - Agata Jabłońska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Piękno i wdzięk - ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 (Gala); STEREO 18:40 Sportowe Święta - Z wizytą u Agnieszki Radwańskiej; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Złote transmisje - Wembley 1973; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Z archiwum TVP - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - pary; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej - Portugalia - Polska kraj prod.Francja (2007) 22:50 Złote transmisje - ME w siatkówce 2005 - Polska - Rosja (półfinał); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Świata FIS w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn 07:30 Puchar Świata FIS w snowboardzie - magazyn 08:00 Puchar Świata FIS we Freestyle - magazyn 08:30 Futbol Mundial 09:00 Cafe futbol - wydanie świąteczne 10:30 Liga włoska w siatkówce kobiet: Despar Perugia - Foppapedretti Bergamo 12:30 Liga szkocka: Hibernian - Celtic Glasgow 14:40 Liga angielska: Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 16:50 Magazyn Gol 18:30 Gillette World Sport 19:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Festival on Ice (2006) 20:00 Punkt, Set, Mecz - wydanie świąteczne 21:10 Liga angielska: MU - Everton 23:20 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Stars on Ice 2006/07 TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:45 Wielkie ucieczki: Ucieczka na Bornholm - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 1 18:55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Wielkie ucieczki: Kurier - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 2 21:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:00 Trwać w Betlejem - film dokumentalny 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Rozmowy z mistrzem: Czy religia zmierza do zaniku - Jan Andrzej Kłoczowski - wywiad odc. 2 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:31 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny 01:30 Wielkie ucieczki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 1 02:20 Supermeteo 02:30 Wielkie ucieczki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 2 03:35 Supermeteo 03:45 Trwać w Betlejem - film dokumentalny 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Firma - magazyn 04:55 Supermeteo 05:05 Rozmowy z mistrzem - wywiad odc. 2 05:30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 07:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 07:30 Test 300 - magazyn 08:00 Mechanik - magazyn 08:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 09:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 13:30 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 13:45 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 14:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Kuchnia boksu - magazyn 15:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 16:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Turbo kamera - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Jazda polska - magazyn 18:15 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Test 300 - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 L-ka - serial dokumentalny Wlk. Brytania 2007 00:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 01:00 Test 300 - magazyn 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Kamila i złodziej - film familijny reż. Grete Salomonson, wyk. Veronika Flaat, Dennis Storhoi, Agnete G. Haaland, Morten Harket Norwegia 1988 08:30 Chłopak na święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Kelli Williams, Patrick Muldoon, Shane Baumel, Charles Durning USA 2004 10:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 80 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - wydanie specjalne 12:00 Święty Mikołaj Junior - komedia reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Nick Stabile, Lauren Holly, Judd Nelson, George Wallace USA 2002 14:00 Ernest ratuje święta - film familijny reż. John Cherry, John R. Cherry III, wyk. Jim Varney, Douglas Seale, Oliver Clark, Noelle Parker USA 1988 16:00 Święta w Connecticut - komedia reż. Arnold Schwarzenegger, wyk. Kris Kristofferson, Dyan Cannon, Kelly Cinnante, Tony Curtis USA 1992 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 81 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 84 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 SingaDinga - wydanie specjalne 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Prawdziwa historia nie z tej ziemi - magazyn religijny 00:00 Pasterka z Watykanu 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:35 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 04:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Kulinarne wakacje na Hawajach - magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Julie gotuje: Granita z melona - magazyn kulinarny odc. 146 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:15 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:45 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 10:15 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 10:40 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 11:05 Babeczki wigilijne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pieczona cielęcina z niespodzianką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Nagi szef: Boże Narodzenie w Nowym Jorku - magazyn poradnikowy 14:20 Julie gotuje: Granita z melona - magazyn kulinarny odc. 146 14:25 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1993 15:00 Jamie w domu: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 16:20 Na słodko 3: Ricotta i ser kozi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 16:45 Julie gotuje: Granita z melona - magazyn kulinarny odc. 146 16:50 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/12 17:25 Surfing po menu 3: Noosa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/24 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Martin Blunos - magazyn kulinarny odc. 60 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Rabarbar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 19:00 Julie gotuje: Granita z melona - magazyn kulinarny odc. 146 19:05 Martha 2 - talk show odc. 81 19:50 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Roquefort - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 20:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:00 Mondovino: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Francja/USA 2004 22:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 22:30 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 23:00 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show 23:30 Jamie w domu: Boże Narodzenie - magazyn kulinarny 00:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:45 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Christophe Novelli i Jo Prat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 01:15 Przez żołądek do serca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Felix O. Adlon, wyk. John Craig, Christian Oliver, Pamela Segall, Carol Ann Susi, Laura San Giacomo, Ellen Ratner, Linda Hunt, Leslie Jordan, Christopher Kirby, Bonnie Hellman, Shawnee Smith USA 1997 02:50 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 03:45 Na słodko 3: Ricotta i ser kozi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 04:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 04:35 Słodki drań: Warzywa na słodko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 05:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 Canal + 06:05 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie VI - serial animowany odc. 2 USA 1989 08:00 Garfield 2 - film familijny reż. Tim Hill, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 09:35 Wielka cisza - film dokumentalny reż. Philip Gröning, wyk. Niemcy/Szwajcaria/Francja 2005 12:25 Poirot - Zagadka Błękitnego Ekspresu - film kryminalny reż. Hettie MacDonald, wyk. David Suchet, Georgina Rylance, James D'Arcy, Lindsay Duncan Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:10 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14:45 Szczęśliwy dzień - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, George Clooney, Mae Whitman, Alex D. Linz USA 1996 16:30 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 16:33 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 16:36 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 3 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 16:39 Niezły kanał - serial animowany odc. 4 reż. Sebastian Pańczyk, Polska 2007 16:55 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 17:55 Statyści - komedia obyczajowa reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Kinga Preis, Bartosz Opania, Anna Romantowska, Krzysztof Kiersznowski Polska 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie VI - serial animowany odc. 3 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Danny DeVito, Matthew Broderick, Kristin Davis, Kristin Chenoweth USA 2006 22:40 Premiera Początki życia - film przyrodniczy reż. Gerald Calderon, wyk. Francja 2001 23:30 Przyjaciele - komediodramat reż. Tony Goldwyn, wyk. Zach Braff, Jacinda Barrett, Casey Affleck, Rachel Bilson USA 2006 01:20 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Nina Hoss, Katja Flint, Antonio Prester, Jacky Ido Niemcy 2005 03:30 Deser Legenda o obracającym się kamieniu - film krótkometrażowy 03:40 Jak we śnie - komediodramat reż. Michel Gondry, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Alain Chabat, Miou-Miou Francja/Włochy 2006 05:25 Świece na Bay Street - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Erman, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Eion Bailey, Annabeth Gish, Jonathan Potts USA 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Eureka: Meandry pamięci - serial SF odc. 4 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 07:45 Deser Nasz chleb powszedni - film krótkometrażowy 08:00 Rzeki i przypływy - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Riedelsheimer, wyk. Niemcy/Finlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 08:55 Dolina światła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Chris Klein, Gretchen Mol, Jay O. Sanders, Robert Prosky USA 2007 10:35 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Dean Cain, Peri Gilpin, Julie Warner, Shiloh Fernandez USA 2007 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 - serial animowany odc. 2 USA 1989 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Dynastia smoka - film przygodowy reż. Matt Codd, wyk. Federico Castelluccio, Dion Basco, Aaron Hendry, Stana Katic USA 2006 14:35 Tort ze śniegu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Alan Rickman, Sigourney Weaver, Carrie-Anne Moss, Emily Hampshire Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2006 16:35 Cena sławy - film dokumentalny odc. 1 wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2006 17:30 Tajniki przyrody V - serial przyrodniczy odc. 55 Japonia 2005 18:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 18:15 Kopia Mistrza - dramat biograficzny reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Ed Harris, Diane Kruger, Matthew Goode, Phyllida Law USA/Niemcy/Węgry 2006 20:00 Ostatni traper - film dokumentalny reż. Nicolas Vanier, wyk. Francja/Kanada/Szwajcaria 2004 21:40 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady - komediodramat reż. David Frankel, wyk. Meryl Streep, Anne Hathaway, Emily Blunt, Stanley Tucci USA 2006 23:30 Wesołych świąt - komedia obyczajowa reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Danny DeVito, Matthew Broderick, Kristin Davis, Kristin Chenoweth USA 2006 01:05 Babel - dramat społeczny reż. Alejandro González Inárritu, wyk. Brad Pitt, Cate Blanchett, Gael García Bernal, Adriana Barazza Francja/USA/Meksyk 2006 03:25 Dzikie plemię - dramat obyczajowy reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Diane Lane, Anton Yelchin, Donald Sutherland, Chris Evans USA/Kanada 2005 05:15 Zakochany anioł - komedia reż. Artur Więcek "Baron", wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos Polska 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - AC Milan 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Chelsea Londyn 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 14:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz New York Knicks - Los Angeles Lakers 18:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Everton Liverpool 21:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Real Madryt 00:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 02:00 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 03:40 Trzy pogrzeby Melquiadesa Estrady - western reż. Tommy Lee Jones, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Barry Pepper, Julio Cedillo, Dwight Yoakam USA/Francja 2005 05:45 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 HBO 06:00 Król narożnika - komediodramat reż. Peter Riegert, wyk. Peter Riegert, Isabella Rossellini, Jennifer Albano, Eric Bogosian USA 2004 07:35 Beyoncé B-Day Tour - koncert 08:30 Magia zmysłów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Mayeda Berges, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Dylan McDermott, Nitin Ganatra, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 10:05 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 10:35 Happy wkręt - film animowany reż. Yvette Kaplan, Paul Bolger, wyk. USA/Niemcy 2007 12:00 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 13:40 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 16:15 Wytańczyć marzenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Liz Friedlander, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Rob Brown, Dante Basco, Lauren Collins USA 2006 18:10 Premiera Ucieczka renifera - film familijny reż. Ben Verbong, wyk. Anja Kling, Mario Adorf, Raban Bieling, Sarah Beck Niemcy 2005 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera RV: szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Robin Williams, Cheryl Hines, Joanna 'JoJo' Levesque, Josh Hutcherson USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:50 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 23:40 Burzliwy czas - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard E. Grant, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Emily Watson, Julie Walters, Nicholas Hoult Wlk. Brytania/Francja 2005 01:20 London - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hunter Richards, wyk. Chris Evans, Jessica Biel, Joy Bryant, Jason Statham USA 2005 02:55 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Collins, wyk. Jason Hughes, Michael Sheen, Angeline Ball, Douglas Henshall Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:20 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Pat Holden, wyk. Chris Klein, Brendan Fehr, Chandra West, Craig Fairbrass Kanada/USA 2005 HBO 2 06:00 Zaklęte serca - komediodramat reż. Petter Nass, wyk. Josh Hartnett, Radha Mitchell, Gary Cole, Allen Evangelista USA 2005 07:30 xXx 2: Następny poziom - film sensacyjny reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 09:10 Chłopaki IV - komedia reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Rémy Girard, Pierre Lebeau, Luc Guérin, Patrick Labbé Kanada 2005 11:15 Cyfrowy flirt - komedia romantyczna reż. Evan Oppenheimer, wyk. Thomas Cavanagh, Sarah Chalke, James Barbour, Nadia Dajani USA 2005 12:40 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 14:10 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 15:50 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Tim Burton, Mike Johnson, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:05 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 18:45 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 20:15 Studio 60 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 reż. Thomas Schlamme, USA 2006 21:00 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 22:40 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino - magazyn filmowy 00:10 Syriana - thriller reż. Stephen Gaghan, wyk. Kayvan Novak, George Clooney, Amr Waked, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 02:15 Kraina traw - dramat psychologiczny reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Jodelle Ferland, Janet McTeer, Brendan Fletcher, Jennifer Tilly Kanada 2005 04:15 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Justin Sbresni, Mark Bussell, Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:30 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 12:00 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 13:45 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 15:15 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 16:45 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 18:30 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 20:00 Premiera Najgorsza Gwiazdka w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. Justin Sbresni, Mark Bussell, Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw - komedia reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Jim Carrey, Téa Leoni, Alec Baldwin, Richard Jenkins USA 2005 21:55 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 23:25 Prestiż, splendor i blask - komedia reż. Pieter Kramer, wyk. Linda de Mol, Joan Collins, Chris Tates, Kees Hulst Holandia 2004 01:05 Biedni arystokraci - komedia reż. Charlotte de Turckheim, wyk. Jacques Weber, Charlotte de Turckheim, Vincent Desagnat, Catherine Jacob Francja 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 07:25 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 09:20 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 11:05 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 12:40 Lato roku 1942 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Gary Grimes, Jerry Houser, Oliver Conant, Jennifer O'Neill USA 1971 14:30 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 16:30 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 18:25 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 20:00 Być kobietą Prezent pod choinkę - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. Peter Billingsley, Melinda Dillon, Darren McGavin, Ian Petrella USA/Kanada 1983 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 23:35 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 11 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:35 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 02:35 Rok pierwszego pocałunku - komediodramat reż. Kai Wessel, wyk. Oliver Korittke, Max Mauff, Diane Siemons-Willems, Thomas Drechsel Niemcy 2002 04:10 Dziennik mordercy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tim Metcalfe, wyk. James Woods, Robert Sean Leonard, Ellen Greene, Cara Buono USA 1996 Cinemax 2 06:00 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 07:45 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 09:45 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack - magazyn filmowy 10:10 Rytm życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Patrick Hogan, wyk. Phillip Vaden, Marnette Patterson, Julie Hagerty, Stephen Tobolowsky USA 2006 11:55 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia reż. Adam Rifkin/Tony Markes, wyk. Adam Rifkin, Jane Jenkins, Angie Everhart, Scott Wolf USA 1998 13:25 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 15:00 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 16:35 Czas na rewanż - komedia romantyczna reż. Bruce McCulloch, wyk. Ray Liotta, Glenne Headly, Shaun Sipos, Rachel Blanchard USA/Kanada 2006 18:15 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 20:00 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny - film kryminalny reż. Gerrard Verhage, wyk. Peter Paul Muller, Chantal Janzen, Frank Lammers, Marcel Musters Holandia 2004 22:00 Blue Velvet - thriller reż. David Lynch, wyk. Isabella Rossellini, Kyle MacLachlan, Dennis Hopper, Laura Dern USA 1986 00:00 Gracz - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Tim Robbins, Greta Scacchi, Whoopi Goldberg, Fred Ward USA 1992 02:05 U progu dorosłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Cuesta, wyk. Conor Donovan, Jesse Camacho, Zoe Weizenbaum, Jeremy Renner USA 2005 03:40 Gangster - film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams USA 1997 Ale kino! 08:00 Czego nie widać - komedia reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett, John Ritter USA 1992 09:50 Poirot: Zabójstwo Rogera Ackroyda - film kryminalny reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Oliver Ford Davies, Selina Cadell Wlk. Brytania 2000 11:40 Trio z Belleville - film animowany reż. Sylvain Chomet, wyk. Francja/ Belgia/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 13:10 Jerozolima - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bille August, wyk. Maria Bonnevie, Max von Sydow, Ulf Friberg, Olympia Dukakis Szwecja/Dania/Norwegia/Finlandia/Islandia 1996 16:00 Wspaniałe życie - film obyczajowy reż. Frank Capra, wyk. James Stewart, Donna Reed, Henry Traves, Lionel Barrymore USA 1946 18:15 Spec - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Denis Leary, Judy Davis, Kevin Spacey, Robert J. Steinmiller Jr. USA 1994 20:00 Biały Kieł - film przygodowy reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Seymour Cassel, Susan Hogan USA 1991 21:55 Zakazany owoc - komedia romantyczna reż. Edward Norton, wyk. Ben Stiller, Edward Norton, Jenna Elfman, Anne Bancroft USA 2000 00:10 Czas Cyganów - komediodramat reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Davor Dujmovic, Bora Todorovic, Ljubica Adzovic, Sinolicka Trpkova Jugosławia/Wlk. Brytania/Włochy 1988 02:30 The Good Girl - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Arteta, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Deborah Rush, Mike White, John Carroll Lynch Holandia/ Niemcy/ USA 2002 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Napad pod choinką - film animowany 08:40 Bajki Choinka - film animowany 08:55 Bajki Noc jest piękna - film animowany 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Tajemnica panny Brinx - film kryminalny reż. Bazyli Sikiewicz, wyk. Alma Kar, Lena Żelichowska, Aleksander Żabczyński, Zygmunt Chmielewski Polska 1936 11:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 11:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 51B/80 11:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 42/82 11:30 Rodzina do kina 11:35 Rodzina do kina Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 12:40 Seans na dwa głosy 12:45 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 13:00 Seans na dwa głosy Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy - film obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas Polska 1975 15:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 15:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Prom - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Afanasjew, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Elżbieta Starostecka, Henryk Bąk, Lech Skolimowski Polska 1970 16:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 16:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz Upał - komedia reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Jeremi Przybora, Jerzy Wasowski, Kalina Jędrusik, Barbara Krafftówna Polska 1964 17:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 17:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Ewa chce spać - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1958 19:25 Rodzina do kina 19:30 Rodzina do kina Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany - komedia obyczajowa reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Marian Kociniak, Marek Walczewski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Barbara Rachwalska Polska 1974 19:55 Rodzina do kina Wielkość życia codziennego - film dokumentalny reż. Albert Michelini, wyk. Polska 2002 20:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Nad Niemnem - film obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Adam Marjański, Iwona Pawlak, Janusz Zakrzeński, Michał Pawlicki Polska 1986 21:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Nad Niemnem - film obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Adam Marjański, Iwona Pawlak, Janusz Zakrzeński, Michał Pawlicki Polska 1986 23:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 23:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Motodrama - komedia obyczajowa reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Jacek Fedorowicz, Bohdan Łazuka, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Jerzy Dobrowolski Polska 1971 01:00 Seans na dwa głosy 01:05 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Antczak 01:15 Seans na dwa głosy Noce i dnie: Wiatr w oczy - film obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas Polska 1975 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 1998 08:00 Opowieść wigilijna - musical reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jesse L. Martin, Jane Krakowski, Jason Alexander Węgry/USA 2004 10:00 Gość na święta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. William Devane, Meredith Baxter, Dean McDermott, Reagan Pasternak USA 2002 12:00 Opowieść na Wigilię - film familijny reż. Matthew Irmas, wyk. Tori Spelling, Dinah Manoff, Nina Siemaszko, Michael Landes USA 2003 14:00 Mikołaj do wzięcia - film familijny reż. Harvey Frost, wyk. Cody Arens, Samantha Bennett, Crystal Bernard, Wendy Braun USA 2004 16:00 Poznaj rodziców Mikołaja - komedia obyczajowa reż. Harvey Frost, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Crystal Bernard, Dominic Scott Kay, Armin Shimerman USA 2005 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 6: Opowieść o dwóch wioskach - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Panna Marple: Tajemnica Sittaford - film kryminalny reż. Paul Unwin, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, Michael Brandon, Laurence Fox, Robert Hardy Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Droga przez las - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1987 00:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer 6: Opowieść o dwóch wioskach - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 02:00 Opowieść na Wigilię - film familijny reż. Matthew Irmas, wyk. Tori Spelling, Dinah Manoff, Nina Siemaszko, Michael Landes USA 2003 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 1998 Comedy Central 06:00 Cybill - serial odc. 315 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 06:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 404 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Złotka - serial odc. 116 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 106 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1622 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 208 USA 1988 08:45 Zdrówko - serial odc. 311 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 322 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 323 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 223 USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 224 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 225 USA 2001 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 209 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 210 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Cybill - serial odc. 313 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 314 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 523 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 524 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 324 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 325 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 208 USA 1988 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 107 USA 1999 15:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1623 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 213 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 411 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 406 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 525 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 212 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 326 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 327 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 315 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 316 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Moja rodzinka - serial, odcinek świąteczny odc. 1 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:45 Moja rodzinka - serial, odcinek świąteczny odc. 2 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 209 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 21:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 309 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 22:00 Kookły - program rozrywkowy, odcinek świąteczny 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 110 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 216 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial, odcinek świąteczny reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:35 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 137 01:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 110 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 116 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 310 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1623 04:00 Złotka - serial odc. 116 04:30 Frasier - serial odc. 107 USA 1999 04:55 Roseanne - serial odc. 208 USA 1988 AXN 06:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2003 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 84 Australia 2001 08:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 09:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 10:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2003 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 84 Australia 2001 13:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Craig R. Baxley, Michael W. Watkins, USA 2006 14:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 15:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2003 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 85 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA 2004 19:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 20:05 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2001 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2004 22:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 USA 2004 23:00 Lepiej być nie może - komedia reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Helen Hunt, Greg Kinnear, Cuba Gooding Jr. USA 1997 01:35 Joanna D'Arc - film historyczny reż. Luc Besson, wyk. Milla Jovovich, John Malkovich, Faye Dunaway, Dustin Hoffman Francja 1999 04:20 Gliniarze i Robbersonowie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Chevy Chase, Jack Palance, Dianne Wiest, Robert Davi USA 1994 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 152 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 152 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 1993 00:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2001 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2004 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 13:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2004 14:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 18 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 19 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 7 USA 1996 19:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2004 20:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 22 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 14 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 1 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 01:00 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 02:00 Lexx - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 18 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Cała prawda o Pompejach - film dokumentalny 08:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 10:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 11:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 11:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 12:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 12:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 13:00 Wulkan ośmiornicy - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Kotiki zwyczajne z Wybrzeża Szkieletowego - film przyrodniczy 15:00 Cyrk chiński: Elity - film dokumentalny 16:00 Okiem lamparta - film dokumentalny 18:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Śladami Biblii: Historia Babilonu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Śladami Biblii: Opowieść o Józefie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Śladami Biblii: Wyprawa do ziemi obiecanej - czterdzieści lat na pustyni - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Poszukiwania Noego - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Śladami Biblii: Historia Babilonu - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Ben 10 - serial animowany 09:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:10 Robotboy - serial animowany 11:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 11:55 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:20 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 12:45 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 13:15 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 13:40 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 14:05 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 14:30 Megas XLR - serial animowany 14:55 Megas XLR - serial animowany 15:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 15:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 16:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:00 101 opowieści Scooby-Doo - film animowany 19:40 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 20:05 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 20:30 Bernard - serial animowany 20:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Pittsburgh - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Denver - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Akcja ratowania łodzi podwodnej - śledztwo specjalne - film dokumentalny 09:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Milwaukee - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Chicago - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Buffalo - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Pittsburgh - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Miejscy odkrywcy: Denver - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Akcja ratowania łodzi podwodnej - śledztwo specjalne - film dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 47 16:00 Krakatoa - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 17:00 Krakatoa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 18:00 Otwarcie drugiego grobowca Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański chopper: Za kulisami - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla gwiazdy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Rewolucja telefonów komórkowych - film dokumentalny 23:00 Rewolucja iPodów - film dokumentalny 00:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny 01:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 02:00 W globalnym warsztacie - banglijskie gruchoty - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 03:00 Pompeje - ostatni dzień - film dokumentalny 04:00 Krakatoa - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 05:00 Krakatoa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. Planete 06:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 12/13 07:15 Walka manewrowa wojsk lądowych - film dokumentalny 08:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Prasa - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/40 08:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 1 - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/40 09:30 Granice ludzkich możliwości: Czas - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 10:30 Uwodzicielska orchidea - film dokumentalny 11:35 Reklamujemy reklamy: Historia motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny odc. 14/40 12:10 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/40 12:40 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Jesteśmy rodziną - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 13:40 Król Szkotów - film dokumentalny 14:45 John Lennon - "Imagine" - film dokumentalny 15:45 Tajniki przyrody 3 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Ostatki u Cajunów w Luizjanie - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 16:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Lata pięćdziesiąte w Stanach Zjednoczonych - część 1 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/40 17:15 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Utrwalanie cieni - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/6 18:20 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 10/13 18:50 Ian Gillan. Gwiazda autostrady - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność - serial dokumentalny odc. 31/40 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże W cieniu wielkiego drzewa: kozioróg dębosz - film przyrodniczy 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Sercowa kabała - film dokumentalny 21:50 Podwodny świat wysp Cíes - film przyrodniczy 22:45 Myśliwce sprzymierzonych - film dokumentalny 23:50 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Seks podczas snu - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/7 00:45 Historie skandaliczne: Milczące kłamstwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 01:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Społeczeństwo w pierwszej połowie XX wieku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/40 02:10 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 02:40 Voodoo: Ofiary - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 Fox Life 08:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 22, Złudna miłość USA 2000 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Smak Providence reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Ślubne zapędy USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Banalny urok USA 1998 10:50 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 1, Pierwsze wyzwania Francja 2006 11:40 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 2, Intrygi i maskotki Francja 2006 12:30 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 3, Metamorfozy Francja 2006 13:25 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 4, Loteria Francja 2006 14:20 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 5, Świąteczne wydanie Francja 2006 15:25 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kłamstwa, zegarek i garderoba Francja 2006 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 24, Życie i procesy Ally McBeal USA 2000 17:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 8, Zgrany duet USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Wspomnienie z przyszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 26, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 1 USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 27, Sztuczne zapłodnienie Cz. 2 USA 1998 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 66, Nowi inwestorzy reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Ślub w Vegas USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Rozwód w Vegas USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 10, Niespodzianki reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 11, Bez walk i waśni reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Konkurs kulinarny reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 17, Zombie USA 2005 01:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Hokus Pokus USA 1998 01:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Tylko słowa USA 1998 02:20 Być Jak Gwiazda: Lindsay Lohan - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 10:00 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 11:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 12:00 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 12:30 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 13:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 14:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Engelbergu (Szwajcaria) 15:00 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 1/2 15:30 Piłka nożna Euro 2008 - zapowiedź odc. 2 ost. 16:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Pucharu UEFA 17:00 Piłka nożna Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów: Mecz finałowy z sezonu 1998/99: Manchester United - Bayern Monach 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Timbersport Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 19:15 Timbersport Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 19:45 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 20:15 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 20:45 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 3 21:15 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 4 21:45 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 22:15 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Świata w Oberstdorfie 22:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 00:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 01:00 Watts: Best of - magazyn sportowy odc. 3 MTV Polska 06:00 Mix świąteczny - teledyski 10:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 10:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 13:00 Mix świąteczny - teledyski 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Mix świąteczny - teledyski 17:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Rockuje - program muzyczny 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Making of... Unplugged Hey 20:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 22:30 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:00 Zwierzak - gra MMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 2008 - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Ringtone Charts - telesprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 2008 - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 2008 - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:15 Pat i Mike - komedia romantyczna reż. George Cukor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Aldo Ray, Sammy White USA 1952 07:50 Karnawał w Teksasie - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Esther Williams, Howard Keel, Red Skelton, Ann Miller USA 1951 09:05 Wehikuł czasu - film SF reż. George Pal, wyk. Rod Taylor, Alan Young, Yvette Mimieux, Sebastian Cabot USA 1960 10:45 Szklany pantofelek - baśń filmowa reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Leslie Caron, Michael Wilding, Keenan Wynn, Estelle Winwood USA 1955 12:20 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci - musical reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Howard Keel, Jeff Richards, Russ Tamblyn, Tommy Rall USA 1954 14:00 Czarnoksiężnik z Oz - film fantasy reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Jack Haley USA 1939 15:45 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland, Don Rickles USA/ Jugosławia 1970 18:05 Wielka ucieczka - film wojenny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Steve McQueen, James Garner, Richard Attenborough, James Donald, Charles Bronson, Donald Pleasence, James Coburn USA 1963 21:00 Rain Man - dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Jerry Molen USA 1988 23:15 Decydująca noc - baśń filmowa reż. Edwin L. Marin, wyk. Reginald Owen, Gene Lockhart, Kathleen Lockhart, Terry Kilburn USA 1938 00:25 Rain Man - dramat psychologiczny reż. Barry Levinson, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Tom Cruise, Valeria Golino, Jerry Molen USA 1988 03:00 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia wojenna reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Telly Savalas, Donald Sutherland, Don Rickles USA/ Jugosławia 1970 05:20 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat megaprodukcji - film dokumentalny reż. Keith R. Clarke, wyk. Michael Keaton USA 1998 Zone Europa 08:00 Skąpiec - komedia reż. Louis de Funes, Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Frank David, Hervé Bellon, Georges Audoubert, Guy Grosso, Michel Modo, Henri Génes, Max Montavon, Micheline Bourday, Madeleine Barbulée Francja 1980 10:05 Pieśni życia - dramat reż. Andor Szilágyi, wyk. Franco Castellano, David Zum, Ildikó Bánsági, Djoko Rosic, Maia Morgenstern, Éva Tímár, Zoltán Gera, Ági Margittay Węgry/Włochy 2003 11:55 Ojciec miłosierdzia - film biograficzny cz. 1/2 reż. Cinzia Th. Torrini, wyk. Daniele Liotti, Giulio Pampiglione, Francesco Martino, Alexandra Dinu, Pietro Taricone, Matteo Ripaldi, Ugo Pagliai Włochy 2005 14:00 Ojciec miłosierdzia - film biograficzny cz. 2/2 reż. Cinzia Th. Torrini, wyk. Daniele Liotti, Giulio Pampiglione, Francesco Martino, Alexandra Dinu, Pietro Taricone, Matteo Ripaldi, Ugo Pagliai Włochy 2005 16:05 Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Norman Foster, wyk. Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon USA 1957 18:10 Babski wieczór - komediodramat reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Julie Walters, Kris Kristofferson, James Gaddas Wlk. Brytania 1998 20:00 Uczta Babette - komediodramat reż. Gabriel Axel, wyk. Stephane Audran, Brigitte Federspiel, Bodil Kjer, Bibi Anderson Dania 1987 21:55 Prosta historia - dramat reż. David Lynch, wyk. Richard Farnsworth, Sissy Spacek, Harry Dean Stanton, Everett McGill USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 23:55 Fort Saganne - dramat wojenny reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Sophie Marceau Francja 1984 02:55 Cotton Club - dramat sensacyjny reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Richard Gere, Gregory Hines, Diane Lane, Bob Hoskins USA 1984 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 9 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 9 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 9 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 9 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 91 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 54 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial obyczajowy odc. 55 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 16 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 BBC Prime 06:10 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 06:30 Tikkabilla - program dla dzieci 07:00 Małe roboty - program dla dzieci 07:15 Tweenies - program dla dzieci 07:35 Balamory - program dla dzieci 07:55 Kucharz duży, kucharz mały - program dla dzieci 08:15 Roly Mo zaprasza - program dla dzieci 08:30 Andy Pandy - serial dla dzieci 08:35 Teletubisie - serial animowany 09:00 Bez odwrotu - program dokumentalny 10:30 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 11:00 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 11:30 Potęga przyrody - program przyrodniczy 12:30 Tak jest, panie ministrze - serial komediowy 13:00 Odsiadka - serial komediowy 13:30 Dwa + dwa - serial komediowy 14:00 Pastor na obcasach - serial komediowy 16:00 Bez odwrotu - program dokumentalny 16:30 Targowisko antyków - magazyn dla kolekcjonerów 17:30 Inwazja na ogród - program ogrodniczy 18:00 Odsiadka - serial komediowy 18:30 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 19:00 Brygada ogrodowa - magazyn poradnikowy 19:30 Co za dużo, to ... - program dokumentalny 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya - serial kryminalny 21:00 Hotel Babylon - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Alan Partridge to ja - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Kumarowie spod 42 - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya - serial kryminalny 00:00 Tak jest, panie ministrze - serial komediowy 00:30 Hotel Babylon - serial obyczajowy 01:30 Odsiadka - serial komediowy 02:00 Było-minęło? - serial komediowy 02:30 EastEnders - serial obyczajowy 03:00 Sprawy inspektora Lynleya - serial kryminalny 04:00 Pastor na obcasach - serial komediowy 05:00 Kupić nie kupić - program poradnikowy 05:30 Balamory - program dla dzieci 05:50 Tweenies - program dla dzieci Zone Club 06:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 18 06:30 Stylowe miejsca: Villa Fontelunga i Villa Callici - magazyn turystyczny odc. 13 07:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 24 07:30 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 40 08:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 6 09:00 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rodhes i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 52 09:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 4 10:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 11:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 12:00 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 13:00 Ikony popkultury: Jude Law - cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Stylowe miejsca: Villa Fontelunga i Villa Callici - magazyn turystyczny odc. 13 14:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:00 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 40 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 24 16:00 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 16:30 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 17:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 16 18:30 10 lat mniej - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 8 19:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 4 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 21:00 Ikony popkultury: Jude Law - cykl dokumentalny 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 36 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 25 00:00 Nawiedzone domy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 36 02:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 25 03:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 41 04:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:30 Męski striptiz - program rozrywkowy odc. 40 05:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 6 Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo - film kryminalny 07:45 Kobieta, która zgrzeszyła - film obyczajowy 09:30 Cindy - film obyczajowy 11:15 Odcienie szaro¶ci - film kryminalny 13:00 Perry Mason: Zabójczy pocałunek - film kryminalny 14:45 Pogoń za prawd± - thriller 16:30 Dom Jane - film obyczajowy 18:15 Obcy w lustrze - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Dama z jeziora - film kryminalny 21:45 Wspomnienia miło¶ci - thriller 23:30 Zwierzęcy instynkt 2 - film erotyczny 01:15 Twardziel - film sensacyjny 03:00 Potajemne igraszki 2 - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Desperackie oszustwo - film kryminalny Zig Zap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria: GwiaĽdzisty sztandar - serial animowany odc. 40 06:25 Pinky i Mózg: Nie igra się z miło¶ci± - serial animowany odc. 30 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kacze ¦więta - serial animowany odc. 24 07:00 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny - serial animowany odc. 1 07:25 Friday Wear: Nieporozumienie - serial animowany odc. 40 07:30 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 08:00 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 9 08:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci - serial animowany odc. 16 09:00 Kot pani Ashboro - film przygodowy 10:35 Histeria: Druga wojna ¶wiatowa - serial animowany odc. 41 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Szczegółowe studia nad histori± - serial animowany odc. 31 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Konfiskata - serial animowany odc. 47 11:35 Friday Wear: Pachnie tu facetem - serial animowany odc. 41 11:40 Freakazoid 2: Randka Dekstera - serial animowany odc. 2 12:05 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 24 12:30 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 51 12:55 ¦wiat Raven: Specjalna wyprzedaż - serial familijny odc. 2 13:20 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Gdzie jest woda? - serial przygodowy odc. 4 13:45 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wołanie o pomoc - serial obyczajowy odc. 45 14:45 Teledyski 15:10 Aparatka - serial animowany odc. 9 15:35 Zoey 101: Webcam - serial komediowy odc. 5 16:00 Ruby Gloom - serial animowany odc. 25 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Ali Baba i 40 rozbójniczek - serial animowany odc. 27 17:00 ¦wiat Raven: Prawdziwe kolory - serial familijny odc. 3 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4 - serial animowany odc. 10 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Wesołych ¶wi±t, babciu Porażka - serial animowany odc. 23 18:25 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 52 18:50 Klub Winx 3: Furia - serial animowany odc. 14 19:15 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Tajemnica Temuery - serial animowany odc. 23 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Wyprawa na ryby - serial przygodowy odc. 5 20:05 Planeta rocka: Garbage - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pod pr±d - serial obyczajowy odc. 46 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 19 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: FIFA '08 - magazyn 22:15 Java Games - magazyn 22:30 Game Factory - magazyn 22:45 Hot News - magazyn 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 18 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Making of: "Beowulf" - magazyn filmowy 00:30 Fresh Air: Halo 3 - magazyn 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny Polonia 1 06:35 Czarodziejskie zwierciadełko - serial animowany odc. 93 06:55 Yattaman - serial animowany odc. 87 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:20 Namiętno¶ci - telenowela odc. 23/100 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:00 Namiętno¶ci - telenowela odc. 24/100 19:35 Prognoza pogody 19:40 Celeste - telenowela odc. 11/172 20:30 Prognoza pogody 20:35 Quo vadis - dramat historyczny 23:20 Koncert Tenorów Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku